Cascade
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: Rosettes kingdom is under siege and she deperatly wants her brother back from Aion, a younge man says he will help and so starts Chrono's Crusade
1. Gales

Don't own…cried at the end of the series (so sad) so I had to make a happier story.

**Cascade**

**Chapter one: gales**

A young mans voice could be heard in the forest of eve's, although…..with all the noise our young heroine was making, you couldn't even tell if it was a voice at all.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" cried Rosette, it was 10:00 in the morning on a Monday, what is her rant about this time. "That stupid old hag, never ever listening to me, why can't she just get of her high horse and actually acknowledge that I'm a living person, that I'm smart, cunning, brave, UGH!" Rosette had ounce again asked her step mother, Kate, to bound off and look for her brother Joshua who had been long since taken away from her.

**Flashback**

"KATE PLEASE!" Rosette screamed whole heartedly.

"I'm sorry Rosette but we need you right now, so far the battle hasn't been going well between the kingdoms, were losing furiously and there just sending more and more people to the border," Kate said in a calm collected voice.

"I DON'T CARE, LISTEN TO ME, I-D-O-N-T-C-A-R-E," she yelled in the woman's ear, amazing that the entire castle hadn't heard the cries of the angry blond.

"Rosette, I said it's finale, now go and calm yourself down before I put you in the dungeon!" an agitated voice crept into her usually calm demeanor.

"I HATE YOU," and with that last comment she was off. Speeding to god knows were.

"What a rash girl," Kate said to no one particular. Staring out over the maps that lay in front of her. Her eyes glazing over slightly, "if she only understood the intensity of this war were fighting…."

**End of flashback**

"ERRRR!" her voice echoing off the trees as she sped through the forest.

She fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes from the strain she was putting on herself "why," she said quietly, "he's my brother…"

"Why was I saved, why did he only save me………."

**Yet another flashback --**

"JOSHUA NOOO!" the little girl screamed as she hugged onto the blond boy in front of her.

"Please leave him alone he has nothing to do with you!" she whined.

"On the contrary……he has everything to do with me," the man snickered. He was tall, like a white bird as his hair streamed in the wind.

"Now little girl, you either let me take him or I will kill you…"

"NEVER!"

"Have it your way…" he slowly transformed into the devil he was. He pried the girl off and bashed her against a tree. A small source of light emanating from his hand, "we could have done this the easy way but…" he shot the ball at her, her entire body cringing as she could see her fate.

A black blur swooped in before the light could make contact with her; smashing the tree behind, the young man raised an eyebrow."

"You're still a sap for humans eh Chrono?" he chuckled sinisterly.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, holding the now shaking girl to his chest "at least I don't kill senselessly," he growled, the strange spine like cord behind him snapping.

"Well you don't anymore…none the less, I must be going," he scooped up the mesmerized boy quickly and vanished into the great abyss of the night.

"Damn you Aion, you selfish bastard!" he sighed, and stared down at the girl in his arms.

She was crying immensely and had a look of dread on her face

"Go home…" he said as he set her down and started to walk away, before he got two inches away from the girl he felt a tugging on his leg "what's going to happen to him" she sobbed.

"I can't really tell you that….." he said, prying her of and kneeling down in front of her so their eyes met.

"…what do I do now" she said, her bangs covering her face, "my brother is gone, I'm all alone…."

"I'm sorry; I can't help you with that…."

"Why did you save me?" she said, staring into the red eyes of her savior.

"What's you name?" "Rosette," "Well then Rosette, my name is Chrono," he said with the only cheerful face he could muster, "I saved you so you can grow up and live a good life."

"No…I will never give up on him, my brother is the only thing I have left…" she said another wave of tears forming on her porcelain features.

"Do you mean that?" he said in a curios tone, lifting her face to meet his.

"Yes, I do…."

"Well then," he stood up "I will meet you when your older and stronger at this spot were that tree was broken into the lake," he pointed.

"Till then," and with that he walked of into the shadows, leaving a hopeful girl in his wake.

**End of flashback**

As soon as her tantrum had stopped she heard a voice, it was beautiful, hard to describe though. It was like angels voice, mixed with the monotone of a devil.

She quickly ran through the forest, not wanting to stop, her feet beating desperately against the ground.

'Where is it coming from' she thought her mind spinning in dismay. 'Wait, it can't be coming from there….'

She got to a wide open spot in the middle of the forest, and there he was. Although smaller mind you and wearing different garments, he was still the man who saved her.

The young man stopped his singing and glanced up at the girl, his lips only parting slightly "Rosette," he whispered into the wind, "You have come then eh?"

Rosette stood there for a few minutes, almost frozen to the spot, "Chrono, you have come back then…"

The young man smiled, slowly walking up to the girl, "yes it's me, and I have come to help you fight for the man that belongs to you." There was something strange hidden in those words, was it jealousy, sadness?

"Thank you!" she tackled him, evidently her push was so hard that they both came crashing to the ground.

"Hey common get off, if someone finds us like this they will think…" he said, fumbling over his words slightly.

"Remember I'm here to help you save Joshua, together we shall" he raised his right hand as his other propped him up into a sitting position.

She blushed "yes, uh sorry", she fell forward clumsily into his chest.

He blushed furiously, laughing nervously, "I see you haven't changed at all Rosette of Mary Magdalene, You're still that clumsy girl I saved."

"How did you….." "I have my sources; you think I wouldn't keep watch over you so you don't get yourself killed with the temper you have acquired."

"HEY!" she said, rolling off of him then staring him straight in the eyes, "I'm not that bad, and what temper are you talking about!" she said poking him in the nose.

He stood up and lent her a hand, his hair cascading in the wind, "let's go back, together alright."

She took it, pulling herself up as they both started walking "we better do something about your hair, tie it back or something."

He just smiled and laughed to himself, "alright Rosette, well do just that."

* * *

This is an old story that I thought I would post; I wrote it a while ago, it's not quite up to par with the rest of my stories. I hope you like it though. Sadly this won't have any of my "rei's corner" stuff.

If I don't get a good amount of reviews then I probably won't continue this story

Sincerely Rei


	2. Eaves

**Review Responses (I am not kidding!)**

GlorysGirl4ever: Well I kind of didn't work on it, first chapter I mean, I am lazy lol. But thanks for saying it was a good beginning none the less : ).

Snekochan: Lol thanks, I didn't expect anyone to love this story TT but you make me happy!

Mira: (Gasp) You read Rie's Corner! I feel so grateful. It's good to know some people read that on my other stories. Oh and I made a Dai+Krad fic so please read. It's called Slave to the Shadow's. So I hope you enjoy.

**Cascade**

**Chapter two: eaves**

It was a beautiful, calm, serene morning. The entire castle slept in the quietest of mornings that they had seen. Just be sure…not to wake the beast!

"Rosette! Get up Rosette," Chrono pushed Rosette, but she would not wake. "Rosette, today is the carnival, come on, they're not holding it as long this year!"

Rosette curled herself into a smaller ball; the bed she lay on had crimson sheets with a fluffy douvay. Small mumbles and grumbles could be heard as she was in her subconscious. The only word Chrono could pick up was the slight mumbling of his name. He glared at her back, willing her to get off the bed. He smiled as a small light went up over his head. He bent down right near her ear. He slowly cleared his throat. "ROSETTE, IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WILL YELL LOUDER!"

You can imagine how Rosette took this. Rosette snapped open her eyes and swung her arm…in the direction of Chrono's face. Chrono swiftly flew across the room. Hearing a loud thump as he made contact with the nearest wall.

Rosette yawned; she stretched lightly and rubbed her eyes. She let her feet hit the floor and another yawn escaped her mouth. She looked at Chrono, who was now limp on the floor, mumbling about how beautiful the stars were. "Hi Chrono," yawn, "what ya doing?"

Rosette opened her eyes wide in realization. She ran over to Chrono and held him. "Oh Chrono…what happened? Are we under attack?" she squealed. "On no, call Kate! Get the soldiers ready, call our neighboring kingdoms for support!" Rosette went of rambling about how we're being attacked. Most of the servants already thought she was crazy. They didn't need her to prove it.

Chrono came out of his daze; his eyes became unglazed and stared into…Rosettes chest. Chrono became very red and stared to squirm in her arms. This caught Rosettes attention. "You're alright, I am so happy!" yelled Rosette. Holding Chrono closer to her chest, almost suffocating him. "Rosette, Rosette let go, I can't breathe!" whined Chrono. Rosette heard this and blushed; she let go of him and scooted away. "Uh sorry…who hit you, there is a massive bump an your face!" Rosette pointed to his right cheek. And sure enough there was a really bad bump. Chrono rubbed his new acquired bump and winced.

"I don't think you really want to know Rosette…" Chrono sighed. Rosette stared at him with curious eyes. "No way, I shall avenge you!" Rosette stood up and clenched her fist. Chrono stared at her dumbfounded; a loud laugh escaped his lips. His laugh echoed in the halls. Just proving that it was another day in the life of Chrono the half ling.

"What!" yelled Rosette.

* * *

It was called the festival of Laaien. The word laaien was an old language, the settlers that cultivated the land of Olie. It was a festival to thank god, and all of the bounty it grants us. Although few still now the old language, the festival is still in its original tongue and all foods and merchandise is of old. The people of Kaars have a festival every year, once a year. The festival would normally be held for seven days, but with all the war and raiding' in the last month. The festival has been cut to only four days. 

We find our heroin's briskly walking through a boutique, Rosette looking through necklace upon necklace. Talking with her people. Rosette is a princess to the kingdom of Kaars. The people adore her. Many do not believe she had the makings of a princess and should not be involved in the battle to come. But many more believe in her and support her every action. Her stepmother took the role of becoming the war strategist in place of Rosette, because she new, Rosette would have done a brutal attack with no thought and had a lot of casualties.

The reason for the whole affair of the war was a matter of power. Most wars are the same. Kaars neighboring to the south, Emportement, were always at ends with Kaars. Their heritage differed which made there cultures very different. Emportement claimed that Kaars had more power, which was not true. Kaars had just made friends with all of the other neighboring countries with piece treaties. Gaining them a strong advantage. In the end Emportement's king, Vaste, started to raid the out skirts of Kaars. When the kingdom of Kaars found out they had sent representatives to Empotement to settle their long dispute. Five representatives where sent. None came back.

When Commander Kate asked why. King Vaste gave no response, instead he declared war among his people and started this war. The Haastig was, as Kaars called it, and the Rapide war, was Emportement. They both mean the same thing…Casualties.

"Hey Chrono, what about this one," Rosette smiled gleefully at the Vendor. She pointed to a large necklace. It had a watch on the end, a small light was glowing in its chamber. Chrono bent over to see what Rosette was looking at. He stared at the trinket, as if mesmerized. "Try it on then Rosette, lets see how it looks," Smiles Chrono. Rosette picks up the large necklace. She gets Chrono to clasp it behind her neck.

"Schoon," yells the vendor. "Wouldn't you think so young man?" inquires the vendor. Chrono looks at Rosette, they both lock eyes and blush. "Yes sir, it is nice."

"Well then, buy it for the nice lady here," the vendor smiles. Chrono nods sheepishly, handing the money to him.

"Hey Chrono, want to go on a ride?" Rosette says slyly, a big grin plastered on her face. "What kind of ride?" replies Chrono, a suspicious look in his eye. Rosette pulls on Chrono's wrist, jerking him to face… "Lets go on that one!" …A giant, massive, to big to be true…roller coaster.

"Your joking, right Rosette?" exclaims Chrono, a goofy look plastered on his face, one of fear, and complete and utter terror. "Ha no silly," replies Rosette, a triumphant look on her face.

"Please god, do not make me do this, I know she's crazy but why this…" prays Chrono. "Oh come on, it wont be that bad!" exclaims Rosette, a cheerful grin on her face.

Chrono just sits there, his entire body shaking in the seat after taking a nice ride on the 'Intrappen'.

"Wasn't that funny, lets go again!" exclaims Rosette, her face bright and Cheery. Chrono just stares at her, going over the last while.

* * *

**Flash back!**

"Please Rosette, I really don't want to," Whines Chrono, holding onto her for dear life as they wait in line.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," smiles Rosette, beaming down at him.

"I think I am going to kill you after this," blurts Chrono, his fear factor heightening.

"You are such a wuss. Oh yay, its our turn!"

"Noooooooo!" squeals Chrono.

They sit down in their seats as the Roller Coaster starts up. The Roller Coaster starts to gain speed on the tracks.

Rosette gives Chrono a big grin as they roll up a large slop.

Chrono starts to cower in his seat, praying for all he's worth.

They get to the top, and Descend like lightning. Rosette screaming at the top of her lungs. The wind pushing her back.

While Chrono was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Come on Chrono! You can fly and your afraid of this!" Yelled Rosette.

* * *

**Present** And so we find Chrono, in front of a trash can. "I don't see why you can't handle that…" Mumbled Rosette. Chrono glanced at her and glared. 

Rosette sighed. She scanned the crowd looking at all the people laughing and having fun. But something caught her eye. A small girl with white hair was walking with a cloak on her head. She passed right in front of Rosette. To close to just be walking. Rosette felt a weight being lifted off her chest. She looked down and realized, her necklace had been stolen by the cloaked figure!

Rosette huffed and chased after the figure. Swerving through shop upon shop. Trying desperately to catch up.

The cloaked figure moved swiftly, jumping over small boxes and other objects. But everyone should now, Rosette is fast when she is angry. Rosette caught onto the thief's cloak. Jerking the small figure back.

"Give me back my necklace you little thief!" screeched Rosette. The figure fell over, landing on it's knees. A small whimper could be heard from under the cloak.

Rosette lifted the cloak to reveal…

"Please, I I didn't mean anything, I have no money and no living space, please spare me!" …a young girl, she wore s dirty white dress. Her bright red eyes sparkled as sullen tears fell from her doll like features.

"Please!" whined the little girl.

* * *

Well then, brought back by popular demand, lol, three people, If you are still with me? 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am having a bit of Writers block so if this wasn't very good. I am sorry. I am also lagging in my other stories if that's any constellation. I didn't feel like reviewing so sorry if it isn't very good.

Here are all the words I used and their meanings. These are Dutch "Laaien is Flame", "Olie is Oil", "Kaars is Candle", "Schoon is Beautiful". These Are French "Emportement is Rage", and "Vaste is far".

Well Read and Review

Sincerely Rie


End file.
